destinyslegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Ruler
The Dark Ruler is the ruler of The Darkness, a home under the Earths world that contains demons and other evil devoted beings. It is the cosmic opposite of The Goodness, which is a home for purely good beings only containing: The Protector, Angels, and Guardians. "Kingdom" The Dark Ruler built a powerfully protected personal home for himself in effort to be shielded from harm and be spoken to only if he understood who he or she was first. The Kingdom contains a magically shielded and cloaked circle around it, that keeps and wards off good beings. Taking a Seven One Luring Serenia The Dark Ruler studied each and every one of The Seven members carefully, studying which one was the most susceptible to being enticed to turning to the dark side, he found that Serenia would lead to it pleasantly, so he lured her and trapped her often speaking to her and tempting her about all things evil. Possessing Serenia After Serenia had finally shown her liking of the Evil side she agreed to The Dark Ruler that if she were given the power of Enchanting she would agree to at least attend a dark meeting containg only demons and himself. Though she liked the meeting and showed full enjoyment to feel evil the demons disliked the idea and "knew" she would betray them and the manipulation would only worsen the situation. The Dark Ruler became worried with this suggestion (though he killed the suggester of the happening) and possessed Serenia, but he wanted to see if she would allow it (she agreed to the idea allowable) under the possession of Serenia he convinced the other Seven members to think she was enraged at them and he used her selective power of Air Manipulation (from Weather Manipulation) to force (from the power of the blast) Luke and Jenifer to fall onto the ground which angered the others and Nina used a conjured (nature) tree root to trip her (him) to the ground. After the short incident he unpossessed her, which caused her to be unaware of what happened and angered Serenia. Later she stabbed him with a conjured knife, though this only cause him to Reconstitute and prove she was perfect as the evil Queen, ruling by his side. Full Control The Dark Ruler fully manipulated Serenia at once and forced her to attack The Seven multiple times, this was so that he could witness if she was slightly stronger or not. He stopped the attacks and convinced Serenia to convince the members of The Seven that she was possessed by some evil entity, sadly they believed her. Recruitment The Dark Ruler finally recruited Serenia as evil and altered her powers entirely besides losing the Conjuring power, but enhanced it. Serenia stayed living with the Seven for a few months before she attacked them with her ultimate power (but lost) she became a spy at one point in time an allowed Demons to attack The Seven easier. Control as Queen Serenia, after attack The Seven became the Queen of him at his side and recieved the power of Incineration, which allowed her to burn the body of someone and "vanquish" them quicker than Fire Manipulation but not as strong, many pieces of parts and clothes were left over. Category:Evil Category:Source Category:Creator Category:Magical Being Category:Created Category:Magical